Worst Birthday
by TheNightFury
Summary: Steve used to love the Fourth of July, but now he couldn't stand it, all because of a few fireworks.


**A/N**

**I know it's a little late for a fourth of July thing but here it is. I was inspired to write this when my friend told me Steve's birthday was on the fourth of July. Enjoy!**

Steve slowly backed away from the balcony and back into the tower, hoping no one would notice his sudden disappearance. He felt so weak and useless, but he couldn't stop the flashbacks, couldn't keep his mind in the present, he let a few fireworks set him off. The present was rapidly fading, a;; he could hear where the screams of dying men, the smell of smoke surrounding him. Steve didn't know where he was going; he just needed to get away.

Steve jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm, firmly yet reassuringly. Steve looked up and saw Tony looking at him with concern. Steve looked around and realized several things at once. He couldn't hear those stupid fireworks anymore and somehow he'd stumbled down into Tony's lab.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Fine… just need a minute..." Steve whispered breathlessly. Tony nodded and gave him some space. _This is a fine way to spend your birthday_ Steve thought to himself bitterly. When he was a kid he loved his birthday, his parents would always make it special. There would be a big fancy dinner with the whole family and Bucky, and then they'd go see the firework show. Now though he dreaded it, the fireworks reminded him of the gunshots and then he'd find himself back in the war fighting for his life as he watched good men die around him. Was this how he was going to spend all of his birthdays now? Hiding in Tony's lab fighting the flashbacks that haunted him? This was officially the worst birthday _ever_.

"I hate water," Tony suddenly said, startling Steve out of his thoughts.

"What?" Steve asked, not following.

"While in Afghanistan… they wanted me to build them weapons… they didn't like it when I said no so they used a form of water boarding to try and get me to agree… Anytime I get hit with water and I'm not expecting it I find myself back in that damn cell in Afghanistan." Tony explained, his voice turning bitter. Steve knew Tony didn't need an explanation from him, but since Tony had shared his fear, Steve felt like he owed it to Tony to explain.

"The fireworks remind me of gunshots," Steve whispered, "It's like I'm back in the war."

"That's a terrible way to spend your birthday," Tony commented, genuine sorrow in his voice.

"How'd you…?" Steve began. He'd never told anyone his birthday was on the fourth.

"I read everyone's files," Tony explained. Steve nodded his head; of course Fury would put his birthday in his file.

"Everyone always joked it was destiny or something that today was my birthday, the American hero born on the day America won her independence," Steve went on, an angry tone making its way into his voice. How many times had he heard people saying that? It's like people thought it was a sign or something that he was some great American hero to be worshipped.

"Bet that gets old after a while," Tony commented as if he'd read Steve's mind.

"You have no idea…" Steve muttered to himself darkly. Everyone was always expecting him to be the strong one; they wanted him to always have it together, to never show fear or pain. He might have been injected with the serum that made him a hero, but he was still human, he still had fears and hopes and dreams. Why didn't anyone get that?

Tony, understanding that Steve just needed time to think left him be, having Jarvis blast music to ensure the obnoxious fireworks couldn't be heard. He loved his country and the fourth of July, the fireworks ruined it all for him. He was weak; he couldn't even watch some silly fireworks without having a panic attack.

"We've all got our problems Steve," Tony whispered, making Steve wonder if somehow Tony _was _reading his mind, "I mean, Natasha can't look at flames, Clint's terrified of the dark, and Bruce seems to think we're going to turn on him because he's a monster, and Thor's got a crazy brother, we're all a broken mess."

"What would they think if they found out I ran off because of a few fireworks?" Steve asked.

"Now everyone likes fireworks you know," Tony replied shrugging.

"That why you're down here?" Steve asked.

"I have better things to do," Tony explained, looking up from whatever he was working on. Steve had a feeling there was more to it, but decided to let it rest, for now, "I know it's not much but… happy birthday." Tony suddenly said, pushing a small box towards Steve. Steve eyed the box wearily for a minute before reluctantly opening it. When he saw the contents of the box he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Inside was the compass Steve had carried with him on every mission, the one he'd been carrying when he'd gone under, the one he'd lost for good.

With trembling fingers Steve opened the compass, uncertain as to what he'd find inside. The picture of Peggy he'd kept inside was in perfect condition. Steve was rendered speechless, the picture should be ruined, but somehow, like him, I escaped the destruction of time.

"How…" Steve whispered, still dumbstruck.

"It was in pretty bad shape when Fury dug it up. I asked if I could take a look at it before they gave it to you. Everyone said there was no way it could be done, but with the right amount of… persuasion they started singing a different tune."

"Persuasion?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Money," Tony confirmed.

"Tony you shouldn't have..." Steve began but Tony cut him off,

"Steve, I'm a billionaire, money is no object." Steve looked down at the compass and back up at Tony again, a smile on his face,

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**End Notes**

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Great? Review and let me know!**


End file.
